Dreams Of Tomorrow
by Rice and Sushi
Summary: Skylar,a normal teenage girl who meets a boy with a secret, he is actually an immortal wizard, Some ho she get wound up in the flight of fantacy meeting with all sorts of creatures in the Land of the Immortals, Who Zues the leader gets Skylar into troubl.


**Dreams **

**Of **

**Tomorrow**

Dreams, though the dictionary may say it is a** "**succession of images, thoughts, or emotions passing through the mind during sleep**." (Webster's Online Dictionary**** ) **Even people say it is just your imagination, and I was one of them, but it turns out that I was wrong. It was June 18, 2013 and this was the time when I experienced the flight of fantasy. I was just your average teenage girl. I was not very girly, I preferred to be playing sports, and I guess you could say I was a tomboy. I could also be labeled average on the popularity scale, and often felt misunderstood. This is the story of myself finding my true identity, and so much more. Real friends, real love, and the adventure I'd always wanted.

It was dark. Nobody in the streets. I was running away from something, but what? Then coming up in the streets on the sidewalk was a handsome teenage boy that I have never seen before, just staring at me with his dark intense eyes as I passed by him, but when I looked back at him, he was gone. I continued to run, but I tripped and some kind of dark mysterious cloud was reaching for me, and I screamed "HELP!, knowing that something wasn't right. I thought it was the end. Then out of the dark night on the wings of magic, a gigantic bird was with that beautiful teenager with the dark weary eyes that seemed to stare right through me. Then a large white gleam of light shattered the darkness, then as I got up…..

BEEP! BEEP! I woke up to the sound of my seemingly enraged alarm clock. I forgot to set it off. Well, though it was my birthday, I guess that I had to wake up early. As I went down the stairs, I frightened my mom by asking her "What's for breakfast?" I guess she didn't hear me stumbling tiredly down the stairs. Then she screamed "Happy Birthday", and started pinching my cheeks. She told me that she made me breakfast, my favorite blueberry muffins. So after I started eating I went to change. Once I was done, I headed out the door and grabbed my hat and skateboard. As I skated down the sidewalk I saw our neighbor Mrs. Johnson. Just a kind soccer mom who divided her time among her young daughter, clueless husband, and beautiful garden. Although I had never liked makeup, pink , or flowers and other girly things like that, the very feminine Mrs. Johnson had always appealed to me, along with her magical garden. She always checked her mail box in the morning, and when she saw me, she smiled and greeted me and gave me the common "Happy birthday. I said thank you and went on my way.

As I got to the park, I saw the swing and it kind of reminded me of my younger years where I would spend the whole afternoon playing on the monkey bars or swinging on the old swing. I also remembered the woods; I would always go there when I was little and pretend that I was like an adventurer, something between Dora the Explorer and Indiana Jones. So I decided to get a trip down memory lane. So I got my skateboard and left it by a bike that nobody ever claimed. As I got deeper into the woods I saw a path leading to a light. I was really curious about that light, I haven't seen that before. So I ran into the woods and suddenly I saw a guy, feeding a bird as I got closer, he seemed to be my age. I ran towards him and screamed "Hey You!" He looked at me with his eyes wide open, startled he then ran across a bridge, which I have never seen before. Then I caught up to him. He told me "You shouldn't be here." I looked at him and said "Yeah I shouldn't, but I'm lost." He then said "Just go the way you came." I said I can't, then he yawned and flicked his finger and said look behind you and just follow this path.

As I looked back, I saw this path which wasn't there before, I think. So I told him "That path wasn't there before." He responded, "Then I think you should get your eyes checked." I was confused and he started pushing me away saying just go home, and don't look back." When he let go and ran away I heard the bird scream. As I looked at the bird I was astonished as the bird grew bigger right before my eyes. And the boy just jumped on the bird's back and they flew across the bridge and into the woods.

I was very confused, was this real, am I still dreaming? Suddenly my phone rang; it was a text message from my mom.

It said:

**Skylar! Where are u? Heather is already here**

I totally forgot about my party so I followed the path that _magically_ appeared. Once I got out of the woods I grabbed my skateboard and headed home. As I walked home I was thinking and telling myself that he seems familiar, it seems like I have met him before. When I finally got home I saw Heather, my friend screamed happy birthday. When everybody was here and the party started I couldn't stop thinking of how the boy I saw in the woods was so familiar to me. When the Party was over I headed to bed later my parents came to say goodnight I responded goodnight and as they closed the door they told me "sweet dreams." "That's it I whispered to myself the boy feeding the bird was the guy in my dream, also that bird, but it was huge in my dream, but when I was leaving the woods I didn't see that small bird anymore it was a huge bird, like the one I saw in my dream.

The next morning right after breakfast my mom greeted me good morning, she said "Good Morning 16 year old girl" so then later, like after lunch I went straight to the park and into the woods, I didn't see the path anymore but I still managed to find the way to the bridge I was scared to see what would be across it, but as I slowly approached the bridge I saw a stone, with this sort of carving on it as I got closer to it I saw that it was a statue of a dragon, then I saw that guys again sleeping on the grass, once I got across the bridge I was stepping towards him, as I slowly approached I accidently stepped on a branch and it cracked, he then woke up and looked at me and ran away.

"Hey" I screamed at him, he just kept running, so then I ran after him. Finally when we came to the deepest part of the woods and there was this stone wall and I knew he would be cornered but then he ran through it. I didn't know what to do, so then I took a few steps back and ran with all my might and ran straight into that wall, it hurt badly, I sat in the grass thinking how he couldn't run through wall, it was impossible, I had an idea. So then later in the day, I asked my parents if I could hang out with a friend, I lied so the following hour I started waiting under a tree for the boy to come again then later I saw the boy again, but instead he came across the bridge and I hid behind the tree sure that he won't see me so when he was going through the wall I followed him straight through and he still didn't see me. I gasped at what I saw, it was a market, full of creatures I screamed at a gigantic chicken, I ran and bumped into a couple of fairies, and it was actually a school of fairies and I think the teacher yelled at me "Watch it!" then when I walked away and came by an ally, and all of a sudden a hand covered my mouth and a guy pulled me.

Finally the guy let me go, and it turned out that the guy was the same one I saw feeding his bird, and the one in my dream. "What are you doing here, how did you even get here, only immortals can get here." He said. I responded confused, "I followed you here, umm…. uhh…. "I hesitated, "I'm Skylar, umm where are we?" He said "I'm Blake." All of a sudden we became friends and he told me many things about him and where we are, we took a rest at a park and sat in a field of flowers, and grass. "Well where we are is The Land of the Immortals." I smiled "If you are Immortal, what are you?" He laughed "I'm a wizard." I also laughed, "Like that wizard, what's his name….Merlin? "He was surprised "Are you kidding, he's my Uncle." I laughed "I was wondering about your bird..." He interrupted me "Oh you mean Rocket?" Blake then whistled a tune, like a lullaby. Then all of a sudden a gigantic bird flew down, it was about the size of a bus and almost as tall of a town house. It then screamed Blake told me that "Rocket" didn't like meeting new people.

So as he calmed it down I just sat on some grass, I was thinking why we can't put stuff to sit in the flowers. Then I heard a voice, "Hi, I'm blossom." I was surprised, I didn't know who it came from, I looked up, left, and right and still no sight of anyone then the high squeaky voice said angrily, "Down here silly." I looked down, and then I looked closer and saw millions of faces on every flower, but one flower waved one of it's' petals "Over here!" it screamed. I looked over there and said. "Hi, I'm Skylar. Now I know why we sit on these blades of grass." She laughed. She then said "Well I'm Blossom. I think he likes you." Then Blake came up to me saying ok you can pet him now." I slowly walked to that gigantic bird and stroked the feathers. "He seems to like you" Blake laughed. The sun was setting and after a fun day with him, He knew it was time to go home.

He told me he will give me a ride home, I didn't know how then he smiled. "No, no, and No!" I refused but sooner or later I climbed on Rocket's back and was nervous. I closed my eyes and when Blake hopped on in front of me, I grabbed on to Blake's shoulders. "Are you ready?" he asked I responded frightful "I am but I if I answer no, I'm lying." He laughed then I screamed because Rocket "Zoomed across the air into the clouds and above the city. I gasped at the sight. Rocket must be faster than the speed of an airplane. I clenched tightly on Blake's back as we flew higher. Finally we got to the dark brick wall, and he dropped me off I said goodbye and he said see you later. "When?" I asked. "You'll know." He smiled. I closed my eyes and walked through the wall.

When I left it was still bright out, with the sun still up high up in the air. When I exited the woods I saw many kids playing at the park and Brittany, a little 4 year old I babysit came to me saying, "Mommy wants to talk to you," So I went to Mrs. Brooks and she asked if I can babysit Brittany tomorrow. I said yes. When I got home my parents asked me "Home already?" I told them "Well I thought I was gone for hours." They were surprised. "It has only been two hours." I was shocked. "Then I just lost track of time think the sun was already setting." Then I ran upstairs and layed down on my bed.

I thought to myself, if it was sunset there and it was noon here. The rest of the day was confusing, but I got through it. Later at night I was wondering if this whole day was a dream, did Blake exist, did I really talk to flowers, and did I really go to the Land of the Immortals? Well if I wake up tomorrow maybe it didn't happen.

The next morning, right away I ran straight into the woods to find Blake, when I ran across the bridge with excitement I didn't see him, the wall wasn't there anymore, and I guess this was all just a dream. I was upset. Everything I experienced was all a dream. Dreams aren't true at all. I started walking home, disappointed, as I was walking, Brittany, came up to me "So are you coming?" I totally forgot about babysitting her." So since Blake wasn't real I went to her house. I watched her the whole day, keeping her busy and all that. After lunch it was nap time, she wanted me to tell her a fantasy story so I started with….

Once upon a time there was a girl, she loved to play in the woods until she came across a bridge, she saw a wall and went across it, she actually walked through it…..

I told her at least half of my story, or dream, but when I got to talking with Blossom I noticed Britt, fell asleep. So I thought quietly to myself and looked out the window so when I got up I tucked Brittany in. Soon enough Brittany's mom was here. As I saw Brittany's mom was here, I got my backpack and looked out the window to the backyard I saw Rocket in little bird form. I said hi to Mrs. Brooks and told her that I was in a hurry. So I ran to their backyard, I let him land on my arm and ran to the park, I used my phone as a flashlight because it was probably 8:00 at night Rocket had a note attached to him,

Dear Skylar,

Hey, meet me at the park tomorrow it's important ok can you keep Rocket for the night? Well you have to thanks. If you want him to grow, here is the lullaby,

If you want him smaller do the lullaby backwards ok see you tomorrow.

Your friend,

Blake

I was happy that Rocket could be with me, so I ran home. It was no problem sneaking Rocket into my room with my parents arguing.

That night was a nice night until morning where I couldn't find Rocket, I ran down stairs to see if my parents had seen a bird that said no suspiciously. So as I ran out I thought maybe Blake took him or he flew to Blake or something. When I got to the woods, I saw no sign of Blake anywhere and no Rocket to. I was looking at the wall and I touched it. It was real, or am I crazy. Was the note real? Or am I dreaming again.

Then out of nowhere, all of a sudden "What-ya-doin-?" I turned around, what are you doing here?" It was Brittany. She said she was wondering if we can play. I told her "Maybe later." When she left Blake popped out of nowhere. I screamed. He told me that Zeus said that I can't hang out with you anymore, he doesn't like the idea that immortals are hanging with mortals. I gasped "What?" He told me, "That's not the worst part, as my punishment, he took away Rocket, we have to get him back or else." I didn't know what to do. So then he zapped us into the Land of the Immortals. Popped up in the market, I couldn't find Blake, I saw a gigantic phoenix I screamed and ran into that fairy again. "Watch it!" She screamed. "Sorry" I replied. She then glared at me "Watch your back kid, you have been warned." She flied away then I saw Blake getting some drinks. I ran to him saying "That fairy just threatened me." He laughed "Then you better watch it, Mrs. Sparkly, has a fiery Pegasus who is a friend of hers and she doesn't lie about threats, trust me. She also works for Zeus so you really need to watch it." I sighed "So what's the plan?" he responded "Well first we will visit one of Zeus' brothers, Poseidon, he doesn't really like Zeus, and so we will visit him asking for help." "So let's just poof there" I responded He told me that it is impossible for him to travel to far places so they need to go there by foot. So he told me to wait at this restaurant and he would be back. As I was waiting, I took a look around; all mythical, magical, monstrous creatures are actually real. I couldn't believe it. When Blake came back He had a backpack with a map and food. We were on our way after that, walking town to town, seeing new creatures I even saw a creature that was half llama, and half pineapple, who knew there was such a thing. Blake said it was called a "limpallopasis." Finally we got to this beach. "Welcome to Poseidon's territory." Blake acted like a tour guide. We kept walking because Poseidon's castle was on the other side. We then decided to take a rest at a place called pirate cove. We ate some lunch and a gigantic wave formed up and I saw a fin and it splashed me I gasped as it hit me. Blake then laughed. Then a mermaid popped up "Oh I'm sorry." I said its fine." I took a glimpse at the mermaid as I wiped myself down with a towel Blake used his magic on and poofed up. That mermaid was a pirate I could tell because of her scull earrings, that bandana she was wearing on her head. "Hi I'm Coral." She said cheerfully. I responded "I'm Skylar." She didn't pay attention to me instead she would keep her eye on Blake, "Hi Blake long time no-see." She flirted. Blake laughed "Yeah." She then said so this is the mortal everyone is talking about that you befriended." I started getting jealous on the inside. "You guys know each other?" She then had a show off tone with her voice "We dated then I think he decided that I was too good for him." Blake laughed. "Say what ever you want but I know all of it isn't true. I smiled. So where are you guys heading? Coral asked. Blake said to "Poseidon's castle." She said well be careful you can take my horse; she can fly, and go underwater by putting a bubble around her, so there is air. "That's perfect!" Blake said cheerfully. She then whistled and called "Treasure come here!" She whistled again. Then a gigantic Pegasus floated down. "Here she is you remember her right, Blake?" "Yeah I remember her." Blake said as he petted Treasure. I then interrupted their conversation. "Then let's get going." After a few moments later we were riding off on Coral's Pegasus/Unicorn, Treasure. A few moments later Blake told me we have to go underwater now. I was scared but I went for it. Blake then told Treasure a command then a gigantic air bubble was around us. As we got deeper into the water the ocean was as beautiful and full of creatures as the land. We followed a group of goats with gills, then as I looked around all the fishes ware gone, nothing but dark water surrounding me, then I gasped at what I saw, Blake didn't see it coming behind us, it was a gigantic monster, with a neck longer than a giraffe's neck or longer as a longneck dinosaur. It had teeth like a whale. I tapped Blake's shoulder and he screamed "The Lake monster!" He then smacked Treasure's behind and she speeded up. Then the gigantic rushed and swam blocking us "Greetings, I am the Lake Monster, messenger of the messenger of Poseidon."


End file.
